


Drifting Asleep

by SAValentine



Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAValentine/pseuds/SAValentine
Summary: Chris has always suffered from nightmares and sleepless nights. Even before coming to Devildom and dealing with the strange newness of it all. They certainly didn't expect demons to be helpful in dispelling them.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Never Liked Dante Much (Chris's Adventures in Devildom) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601725
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Mammon

**Author's Note:**

> { Right now it's set at 7 chapters, but there may be more. }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter is at roughly the same time as [The Seal Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53087083).}

I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose lightly in tired frustration. Coffee, even the kind down here, could only do so much. How many nights was it now? I sighed again, pushing my glasses up. I hadn't been able to sleep lately, bad dreams and nightmares cropping up more intensely lately. So any time I did sleep, it wasn't very well. I just wanted to get a good night's rest in this fucking place, but it was starting to seem like more and more of an impossibility. _Especially_ with the new mystery person in the attic.

Mammon plopped down next to me as I readjusted my glasses, arm crossed and grumbling to himself. At least I wasn't the only one in a mood.

"Plan went sideways?" I asked him, turning to look at him and giving him a small smile. Maybe it was a touch of schadenfreude. Or maybe it was because he was so **cute** when he was pouting.

He huffed. I'd noticed that he didn't like admitting when his plans didn't work, so maybe that had been a bad question.

"Don't even get to _try_ it. Lucifer found out and ruined shit." That was a fairly common occurrence by itself, I'd begun to realize. Mammon wasn't exactly good at hiding his plans, after all. So some days Lucifer would just swoop in and cancel things before he got a chance to try anything. 

I hummed, staring at him for a moment, resting my cheek in my palm. I was still getting used to how fucking _handsome_ all of the demons were. And biting my tongue when it came to the kinds of compliments I'd normally give was hard with them. Mammon especially. His brothers teased him so much it often felt like he'd appreciate the compliment, and I even had to stop myself from reaching out to brush his hair away from his face and--

"What are you staring at?!" He asked, looking over at me. He looked like he was starting to get frustrated already.

I was being rude, I suppose, so I dropped my hand to the table and shrugged, looking away.

"Since Lucifer ruined your plans, you wanna watch some movies with me later? In my room." Shit. Shit shit shit. That had _sounded_ like I was asking him to Netflix and chill and I was **desperately** keeping myself from blushing because Gods did that image pop into my head for a moment and it was a _**very**_ wonderful image indeed, but I glanced over at him and he was looking at his DDD intently.

Good. He wasn't taking it that way, at least.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I just can't get most human world shows for shit and I'm gonna end up picking randomly if you don't recommend one." The Labyrinth was a usual favourite for when I was feeling like this, but despite my attempts, I hadn't been able to get it on Devilflix. He frowned, and glanced up at me. I gave him my best hopeful smile and he let out a long suffering sigh.

"I guess that I, the Great Mammon, have no choice. Can't have you watching something bad and scaring yourself." He said in that same boasting tone he used pretty often. I recognized it. I didn't know how, but I did. It was an insecurity mask of sorts. "You better feel lucky that I'm gonna be making sure you don't do something stupid!"

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Infinitely grateful, oh Great Mammon." I was completely sincere with it, too, and I could practically feel his embarrassment, even before I pushed myself up and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best."

It was definitely flirty, and I was supposed to avoid that, I scolded myself as I walked off. It was hard not to be with him. Mammon had the boasting extroversion I often found myself drawn to, but with a sweet side that he very much tried to hide. 

But I'd been the one to set that boundary down here, so I had to be the one in charge of maintaining it, after all. [Why had I set that anyway? They were all so gorgeous it hurt and I knew Gabby would be shocked at my self control here.]

⊱ ≎（✡）≎ ⊰

It was hours later when I found myself curled up in my bed waiting for Mammon to arrive, blanket wrapped around my shoulders as I clicked through the titles on screen. None of them looked familiar to me, and most of them made references to shit that I had no idea about.

I'd expected this kind of stuff for the exchange program. But I knew Japanese culture. Or at least enough to get by. Demonic culture, however, was an entirely different ballgame. Mostly because it dealt with shit I had no idea about and--

I jumped when the door burst open and blinked owlishly at Mammon as he stood there, grinning at me, tossing me a bag of chips.

"Managed to keep these from Beel so we have something to snack on." He explained as he walked over to the bed, sitting down beside me. I held out the remote in exchange and he started flipping through the titles.

I quickly noticed that, just like the brothers had teased him about, he entirely skipped past what looked like horror and lingered towards the comedy. And also... He paused on a Rom-Com. I definitely didn't miss the hesitation there.

"Humans like these kinds of movies, right?" He asked, frowning. Not even bothering to look at me. I hummed, leaning forward to read the screen. It was definitely a Rom-Com. Of the cheesiest sorts. I could definitely sleep to that. I didn't know if Devildom tropes were as cliche and predictable as human world ones, but if they were even close, it'd be light hearted enough that I could watch it and maybe fall asleep to it.

I smiled up at him. "Yea, looks good!"

He beamed at me as he hit play, cracking open his own bag of chips as the movie started. I tried to pay attention. I really did. Or at least half-pay attention. But I was already so tired. 

And it wasn't a human world movie, but it really seemed like it. Full of cliches and tropes that were _way_ too familiar and had me rolling my eyes throughout. I never understood the appeal of them, really. They always seemed so unrealistic to me.

We were on the second movie when I started feeling tired. Another Rom-Com. Slightly less cheesy kind from the looks of it, and I'd ended up reclining on the bed, head propped up on my elbow as I watched the movie. Mammon had slid back on the bed so his back was against the wall [so I didn't see him crying at the sentimental scenes, judging from his sniffles] and I had almost forgotten he was there.

Except that when my head hit the pillow, it didn't seem like any time at all before he was shaking me awake. I yawned. He must be so annoyed at me for falling asleep during the movie. "Sorry, I'm just tired, I guess..." I muttered, blinking at him blearily.

He was staring, but my glasses had fallen off, and I couldn't quite see his expression, even as I squinted at him.

There was silence for a moment before.

"J-just go back to sleep, then. I'm r-right here." He muttered.

He was cute when he was like that. Really cute. It made me want to kiss him.

But I didn't, opting to lean into him and let him wrap his arms around me as I started to drift back to sleep.

He smelt so good...

⊱ ≎（𝕸𝖆𝖒𝖒𝖔𝖓）≎ ⊰

"Really cute. Makes me want to kiss you..." The human mumbled, staring up at me, their eyes drooping with sleep as they leaned into me. "Smell so good..."

My heart was pounding in my chest and I had to wonder if they could hear it. If they could, they didn't say anything about it. No, instead they leaned in and snuggled closer, face pressed against my chest and oh fuck oh fuck. I hadn't meant for this to happen. I really hadn't.

I'd noticed the human had fallen asleep and I'd planned on leaving them alone, but then they'd started crying and whining and tossing and I didn't know what was going on, so I'd woken them up and they'd looked at me with such wide trusting eyes and I hadn't even been able to ask what was wrong.

I'd had nightmares before. All of us did. So it wasn't that strange, but seeing the human tossing like that, I'd immediately started to worry that something had happened while they'd been waiting and maybe I'd get in trouble for not keeping a better eye on them.

But that look.

Fuck.

The human trusted me. I could see that. I'd been able to sense a greed from something coming from them all day. Since they'd asked, and I'd been trying to figure it out because they never seemed to care about money, instead they'd been greedy to have me here. And now.

Fuck. The things they'd just muttered while falling asleep.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Me? Kiss a human? It was a ridiculous idea. Absolutely absurd. I was the second strongest of the brothers. Student Council Student at RAD. THE Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed!

I would never lower myself to kissing a human.

But...

But they were really warm as they snuggled deeper into my arms. And they turned their face to get better adjusted, a small smile as they sighed.

Stupid, stupid human.

I was a demon! I could just eat them right now! And they were trusting me to sleep just like that! I could... I could...

I'd leaned down and brushed my lips against their forehead before I even realized what I was doing and I nearly fell backwards in my shock. And it didn't wake the human up. They just came tumbling backward with me. Arm still around me and I just didn't understand how the fuck they'd been having a nightmare just a few minutes ago and now they were perfectly calm and content.

I was stuck.

Me, the Great Mammon, was stuck.

My heart was pounding and the only way to get comfortable was to go with it, wrapping my arms around them and shifting both of us under the blanket.

I was definitely only doing it because I'd get blamed if they had another nightmare. That was the only reason.

Not because of the nice things they'd said to me moments before or how they'd blushed when they'd invited me. Or... Or maybe it was the movie's influence. Stupid dumb human romance movies. Who was I, Levi? I wasn't so easily influenced by such things!

Of course not.

They just... Needed me.


	2. Beelzebub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter is set after[The Seal Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205794/chapters/53098408).}

I curled up in Belphegor's bed, exhausted. Now that Luke was hiding out with us, I'd [barely] managed to convince Beel to let me stay in his twin's bed for a couple nights. [Desperately trying not to let slip that said twin was in the attic as we speak and was guilting me into helping him.] I'd promised that I would make Belphegor a pillow or a blanket or something in return. Treat it like a transaction. 

It... Sort of worked. He'd looked very guilty about it, but Luke had insisted it would be rude to expect me to share a bed with him because he [apparently] wasn't as in control of his wings while asleep and he might smack me in the face.

At least he was self aware?

I had to wonder if it was a discipline thing or an age thing or an angel thing. The brothers might have once been angels, but not all of them had wings still, so it was possible that their fall had affected that? 

Despite my exhaustion, my mind kept turning those questions over in my head as I tried to drift off. I'd have to thank Belphegor for his bed, even if he hadn't been the one to give me permission. It was... Way too comfortable. 

⊱ ≎（𝕭𝖊𝖊𝖑𝖟𝖊𝖇𝖚𝖇）≎ ⊰ 

Chris drifted off faster in Belphie's bed than they had been in mine in the past few days. And it felt strange to see them curled up there. To see anyone in that bed. I missed Belphie so badly since he'd been sent to the human world, and sometimes it almost felt like he was near.

And moments like this, with Chris curled around one of my brother's pillows, burrowed under the blankets, didn't help matters. And didn't keep me from feeling bad about letting them use the bed. 

I knew how he felt about humans. And as much as I think that maybe Chris could change his mind because they were so nice and thoughtful... I didn't think he'd be happy about the idea of a human sleeping in his bed. 

But he would have been even more annoyed at an angel there. 

⊱ ≎（✡）≎ ⊰

I didn't realize what I was hearing at first. The soft noises were muffled. And sad. But they'd woken me up because hearing them coming from my twin's bed was nothing new. Usually I was the one with nightmares, but sometimes...

I'd moved towards the bed without thinking, reaching for the smaller hand wrapped around the tear stained pillow. 

And Chris jumped back the moment I touched their hand, whimpering and curling further into themself. 

I'd forgotten it wasn't Belphie for a moment and I wasn't sure what to do, sitting on the edge of the bed, my hand hovering over their shoulder. They were muttering, what sounded like it could be begging, crying and holding onto the pillow like it could save them and...

I hadn't expected this from Chris. Chris was awake at night a lot, sure, but they were always so... Happy wasn't quite the right word, but. 

I frowned, gently reaching forward and picking up Chris, cradling them, holding them in my lap. They stiffened for a moment, eyes wide open, before turning into my chest and burying their face, still sniffling. 

"I'm sorry." Chris muttered into my shirt. "I... Devildom is weird for me, I guess. I..."

"It's okay. I get them too." I wasn't going to judge them for nightmares. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { Beel is gonna end up with two sleep/nightmare chapters probably. cuz this one was short and Beel and Chris are nightmare buddies? lol hope this is still good? }


End file.
